Generally, a motor vehicle automatic transmission includes a number of gear elements coupling its input and output shafts, and a related number of torque establishing devices, such as clutches and brakes which are selectively engageable to activate certain gear elements for establishing a desired speed ratio between the input and output shafts. The brake can be of the band type or disk type; engineering personnel in the automotive art refer to disc type brakes in transmissions as "clutches" or "reaction clutches". As used herein, the terms "clutches" and "torque transmitting devices" will be used to refer to brakes as well as clutches.
The input shaft is connected to the vehicle engine through a fluid coupling, such as a torque converter, and the output shaft is connected directly to the vehicle wheels. Shifting from one forward speed ratio to another is performed in response to engine throttle and vehicle speed, and generally involves releasing or disengaging the clutch (off-going) associated with the current speed ratio and applying or engaging the clutch (on-coming) associated with the desired speed ratio. In this disclosure, a double transition closed throttle downshift is featured wherein two clutches associated with the current speed ratio are released and two other clutches associated with the desired or target speed ratio are engaged.
The speed ratio is defined as the transmission input speed or turbine speed divided by the output speed. Thus, a low gear range has a high speed ratio and a higher gear range has a lower speed ratio. To perform a downshift, a shift is made from a low speed ratio to a high, or target, speed ratio. In the type of transmission involved in this invention, the downshift from first range to low range is accomplished by disengaging two clutches associated with the lower speed ratio, and engaging two clutches associated with the higher speed ratio to thereby reconfigure the gear set to operate at the higher speed ratio. Shifts performed in the above manner require precise timing in order to achieve high quality shifting. In the case of closed throttle double transition downshifts, particular care must be taken to avoid clutch tie-up or a momentary shift to neutral or reverse during the shift.